yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Malefic
Malefic monsters, Sin in Japanese OCG - with the "Sin" part of the name always written in English, are an Archetype of cards which were introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time and used by Paradox, and are corrupted versions of existing cards. Paradox, who plays the Malefic Deck, claims that these cards are to be the most powerful cards in history, due to the fact that they aren't bound to Normal Summoning rules. These monsters allow for a large amount of cheap power to be Summoned rapidly from the hand, as their only Summoning requirements are removing from play their original version from the Deck (or Extra Deck). The only monsters known in this Archetype are "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Malefic Stardust Dragon", "Malefic Cyber End Dragon", and "Malefic Rainbow Dragon", corrupted versions of their non-"Malefic" Counterparts; as well as 3 unique monsters, "Malefic Parallel Gear", "Malefic Paradox Dragon" and "Malefic Truth Dragon" Most of the monsters in this Archetype are corrupted monsters, so all of them are DARK Attribute. They all have mechanical-looking pieces of their body which are made of a mix of white, grey and black metal, including wings and face-plates (and, in the case of "Malefic Stardust Dragon", knee and torso plates). Their faces have masks similar to that of Paradox, with the right side black, the left side white and line patterns that cover the eyes ("Malefic Cyber End Dragon" also has its far right head black and far left white. "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon" are the only "Malefic" monsters whose right eye is not covered by their masks.). Also, each one is the counterpart of a Dragon monster (with the exception of "Cyber End Dragon", which is a Machine)-type monster). The remaining three monsters look very similar, but have no known non-Malefic counterparts. Nearly all "Malefic" monsters are Special Summoned by removing from play their original form from the Deck or Extra Deck (in the movie, they are instead sent to the Graveyard). They share three aspects with the Earthbound Immortals: Both archetypes consist of DARK Attribute monsters, only one of them can be on the field at a time (in the movie, more than one can be present) and destroy themselves if a Field Spell is not present. They also have an effect in common with the "Machine Emperors" which prevents other monsters you control from attacking (in the movie, they don't have this effect either). The first two "Malefic" monsters, "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Malefic Red-Eyes B. Dragon", had no effects besides the aforementioned ones. The third, "Malefic Stardust Dragon", offers support to the theme by protecting Field Spell Card from destruction by card effects. The fourth, "Malefic Truth Dragon" is able to Special Summon itself from the hand or Graveyard and allows other monsters you control to attack, as well as destroying all opponents monsters when it destroys something by battle. In the movie, "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" retained its original form's Piercing effect, while in the TCG/OCG is has no effects besides the standard ones, as with the first two. "Malefic Parallel Gear" allows you to use 1 "Malefic" monster in your hand for a Synchro Summon, and "Malefic Paradox Dragon" when Summoned can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from either player's Graveyard. "Malefic Rainbow Dragon", is unique for allowing a player to remove "Rainbow Dragon" from play from the hand in addition to the Deck. The movie versions of "Malefic Paradox Dragon" and "Malefic Truth Dragon" both have their own effects as well. In the trailers shown before every episode are nine face-down cards. The first 5 were "Malefic" monsters that were corrupted versions of original dragons. The sixth one is "Elemental Hero Neos Knight", while the seventh is "Junk Gardna". However, the eighth monster is "Malefic Parallel Gear" and the ninth and final monster is "Malefic Paradox Dragon" used by Paradox in the movie. The "Malefic" monsters have also appeared in alternate versions of the FREEDOM and -OZONE- animations that used footage from the film. There are also 3 "Malefic" Spell Cards and 4 Malefic Trap Cards, all of which have their names written all in English, but in their original names (as in Sin, not Malefic). The seven "Malefic" monsters shown in the previews and the seven Spells/Traps in the movie could be references to the Seven Deadly Sins. Playing style This Deck is based on removing from play monsters from the Extra Deck and Deck to Summon powerful monsters and overwhelm the opponent. Because of the large amount of monster removal, "Different Dimension" Spell and Trap Cards are useful. Because most of the "Malefics" are Dragons, one can run "Burial from a Different Dimension" and "Dragon's Mirror", or at least Side Deck them. If your opponent still manages to defeat your "Malefic" monsters, you can use cards like "Return from the Different Dimension" or "Dimension Fusion" to Summon the non-Malefic monsters, in order to create an alternate beatdown strategy. Since most monsters needed to Summon "Malefic" monsters need to be in the Deck, "Card Trader" or "Lighten the Load" can be used to return necessary cards to the Deck. The most common Field Spell Card that is played in this Deck is "Malefic World", but before this card was released, Field Spell Cards which can prevent their own destruction (such as "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" or "Magical Citadel of Endymion"), as well as cards like "Field Barrier", were pivotal to a successful Deck ("Malefic Stardust Dragon" will help with this)."Terraforming" can also help by searching for a Field Spell. Although "Malefic Stardust Dragon" will lose its positive effect, "Skill Drain" will negate the negative effects of the "Malefic" monsters and allow them to stay on the field even without a Field card, which makes all "Malefic" monsters great beatstick assets to a Skill Drain Deck. "Axe of Fools" will also have the same effect on any one "Malefic" monster, as well as give it a 1000 ATK increase. The Dark Door can be used to limit your Opponent to one attack, and will not affect you since you can only attack with one monster anyway. Kaiser Colosseum can be used to also limit your Opponent to 1 Monster. Weaknesses The easiest and quickest way to defeat this Deck is to activate "Imperial Iron Wall", which would make almost all "Malefic" monsters unsummonable. And, since your opponent won't have that many low level monsters in their Deck, your opponent will probably have a clear field for quite a few turns. Probably the most common and certainly the most reliable way to defeat this Deck is to Counter with an anti-Special Summon Deck using cards like "Royal Oppression", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", and "Thunder King Rai-Oh", since almost none of the Malefic Monsters can be Normal Summoned. Thunder King Rai-Oh is especially dangerous as it also helps to seal the effect of the Key Card "Malefic World". "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" CAN be Normal Summoned, but it is almost next to impossible with this Deck. Since the "Malefic" monsters need the original cards to be in the Deck, Deck Destruction cards such as "Needle Worm", "Gravekeeper's Servant", and "Doom Dozer" can be useful. "Dark Designator" and "Respect Play" can be a good combo. If your opponent controls a "Malefic" monster, and they have one in their hand, you can use "Dark Designator" to add the non-Malefic version to your opponents hand, so they can't remove it from their Deck. This combo, however, will not work with "Malefic Stardust Dragon," "Malefic Cyber End Dragon," "Malefic Rainbow Dragon," or "Malefic Truth Dragon," so "Dragunity Knight - Trident" is your best bet. Also, since they need Field Spell Cards you can activate "Field Barrier" when no Field Spells are active to keep them off the field and giving your opponent more useless draws. Recommended cards Monsters * Malefic Truth Dragon * Malefic Parallel Gear * Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Malefic Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Malefic Cyber End Dragon * Malefic Rainbow Dragon * Malefic Stardust Dragon * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Rainbow Dragon * Luster Dragon * Hunter Dragon * Dark Armed Dragon * Sangan * Red-Eyes Wyvern (due to the fact that Malefic Red-Eyes B. Dragon stating "This card can only be Special Summoned" it can be brought back by Red Eyes Wyvern after it has been summoned properly) Spells * Malefic World * Card Trader (allows you to syphon out cards you don't need in your hand for potentially other useful cards) * Lighten the Load (allows you to syphon out high level monsters in your hand during the main phase, and return them to your deck for the summon condition of their Malefic counterpart.) * Gold Sarcophagus * Field Barrier * Terraforming * Trade In * Mystic Plasma Zone * The Dark Door * Dragon's Gunfire * Dragon's Mirror * Dragon Treasure * Soul Absorption * Burial from a Different Dimension * Allure of Darkness * Megamorph(Works very well with Malefic Truth Dragon, as it is likely your Life Points will be far lower than those of your opponent) * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce (with this, your monsters can attack twice, which can help to counteract the downside of only Malefic monsters being allowed to Attack.) * Pot of Avarice (Circle your malefic monsters from your graveyard back into your deck. However it isn't recommended that you do this with Malefic Truth Dragon.) Traps * Malefic Claw Stream * Dark Bribe * Dragon's Rage * Trap Jammer * Dimensional Prison * Trap Stun * Mirror Force * Destruction Jammer * Skill Drain * Shadow Imprisoning Mirror (This card can stop the self destruction of the Malefic monsters, but not the effect of Malefic Stardust Dragon to protect your field spell.) Extra Deck * Malefic Paradox Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Cyber End Dragon * Five-Headed Dragon * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Category:Archetypes